retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
A Frostfell Favor
| next = }} Notes The quest and all hostile mobs encountered scale to the level of the character. Steps #McScroogle is tired of being pestered every Frostfell about changing his ways. He asks you to take over his body for the ordeal so he can get some uninterrupted sleep. #You are transported to McScroogle's Boudoir (a standard Qeynos village inn room) where you are visited by Gwenda Gurgley Gigglegibber. the Ghost of Frostfell Past. #* Gwenda sends you to McScroogle's Past to learn from the past by talking to Lani Cogspinner, his ex-girlfriend. #** It does not matter whether you flatter Lani or insult her. Lani will dump you no matter what you say. #Return to McScroogle's home to be visited by Gergus Gigglegibber, the Ghost of Frostfell Present. #* Gergus sends you Bobby Kritchat's House (a standard Freeport village inn room) to learn the lesson of McScroogle's present. ##Speak with the the ghost (Gergus). ##Get close to Tiny Jim to find out why he is sad. ##Get close to Bobby Kritchat to find out why he is upset. ##Get close to Grandpa Sean and Grandma Shawna to find out why they are upset. ##Get close to Grandpa Jack to find out what's wrong. ##Examine the Package in your inventory to give presents. The illusion may not allow you to open your inventory...you can update the quest by scrolling back in your chat window to where the items were given to you by the quest, and click on the link. You may also view your character and select the bag on the bottom row. ##Clean the dirty dishes on the table by right-clicking on them. ##Examine the Pre-Cooked Frostfell Turkey in your inventory to give dinner. ##Right click on the heater by Grandpa Jack many times, very fast to get it to spark. ##Return to Gergus Gigglegibber. #Return to McScroogle's home to be visited by Gilby Gigglegibber, the Ghost of Frostfell Future. #*Gilby sends you to The Future (an area like the Root of the World Tree area in Everfrost) surrounded by a maze to learn McScroogle's future. maze map ##Speak with the ghost (Gilby). ##Enter the maze. You will have several swashbuckler combat arts instead of your normal abilities. ##Follow the zone wall left and keep making left turns around obstacles so that you stay along the zone wall. ##*There are several hostile monsters wandering the maze (ice wyrm, snow minotaur, ice terror). They are all solo and equal to your level. ##*Also within the maze are several NPCs you can listen to: ##**Mergott Mizzlefig McScroogle - near beginning if you go right ##**Lani Cogspinner and Nightingale Brede - near beginning if you go left ##**Tiny Jim - take all right turns to eventually find him ##**Harbey Furlman - not far from the center tree, little north of it ##**Henry Cogsworth and William Rofterson - not far from the center tree, little north of it ##Examine the gravestone by the center tree . ##Follow the zone wall right and keep making right turns around obstacles until you reach Gilby. Or you can move your mouse over the fall of icicles right by the gravestone until you find the active spot and click to teleport to the entrance of the maze. #Speak with Mr. McScroogle for your reward. Rewards 2010 Frostfell *More options for lights and decorations on your Frosted/Dead Frostfell Tree (if you did not get these options in prior years) *A Frostfell Carol *Choice of one of the following: **Frostfell Cloak **Regal Frostfell Wrap **Regal Snowfall Cape *NEW* for 2010 **green starry Frostfell elf cap 2009 Frostfell *More options for lights and decorations on your Frosted/Dead Frostfell Tree *A Frostfell Carol *Choice of one of the following: **Frostfell Cloak **Regal Frostfell Wrap **green starry Frostfell elf cap Prior to 2008 *The option for lights and decorations on your Frosted Frostfell Tree *Frostfell Cloak or *A Frostfell Carol During the 2008 Frostfell festivities (if you completed this now-repeatable quest prior to 2008): *A Frostfell Carol And *Regal Frostfell Wrap